Lista odcinków nieregularnych
Poza typowymi odcinkami, przez całą produkcję serialu przewijały się liczne odcinki specjalne. Oto one: Odcinki nieregularne i okolicznościowe kompilacje *'1999 - Banjo Frenzy': Odcinek pilotażowy Happy Tree Friends. Dostrzec w nim można wczesne wersje Cuddles-a, Giggles, Toothy-ego oraz postać dinozaura, uznawaną za wczesną wersję Lumpy-ego. *'2003: Mole in the City': Spin-off HTF z The Mole oraz Szczurem w rolach głównych w krótkim filmie akcji. *'2004: Dino-Sore Days': Parodia stylu czarno-białych kreskówek Disney-a, prezentująca przygody Cro-Marmota w prehistorycznych czasach, przed uwięzieniem w bloku lodu. *'2005: Ski Patrol': Parodia stylu kreskówek z lat 50 XX wieku. *'2006: Intimate Spotlight': Wywiad z jednym z bohaterów Happy Tree Friends a dokładniej z Cro-Marmotem. *'2006: YouTube Live Episode': Pierwszy z materiałów poświęconych HTF, zamieszczony w serwisie YouTube. *'2007: The Carpal Tunnel of Love': Teledysk piosenki zespołu Fall Out Boy o tym samym tytule. *'2008: Asbestos I Can Do': Dwudziestosekundowy, pozbawiony drastycznych scen klip, umieszczony między dwiema zapowiedziami, trwającymi łącznie prawie 4 minuty i składającymi się wyłącznie z krwawych scen. Żart twórców w formie Easter Egga umieszczony na płytach DVD. *'2008: Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode': Odcinek będący formą nagrody za przejście gry opartej na serialu - Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. *'2008: Winter Break': 40 minutowy maraton, skupiający odcinki wszystkich serii skojarzone z zimą. Poza emisją w telewizji został opublikowany na DVD. *'2009: All Hail Flippy': Zbiór niemal wszystkich odcinków z ulubieńcem większości widzów: Flippy'm. *'2010: YouTube 101: Subscriptions': Cuddles demonstruje w jaki sposób korzystać z opcji subskrypcji kanałów w serwisie YouTube. *'2011: YouTube Copyright School': Russell poznaje konsekwencje łamania praw autorskich. *'2011: Oh Xmas Tree': Krótki film prezentujący kolędników, zakończony odnośnikami do pięciu innych nagrań z serii Kringles: Reindeer Kringle, Kringle Tree, Kringle Frosty, Strain Kringle, and Kringle Presents. *'2012: New Season Teaser': Żart na pierwszego kwietnia: zapowiedź nowych odcinków Przyjaciół z Wesołego Lasu wykonanych w stylu innej kreskówki spod znaku Mondo Media: Dick Figures. *'2013: Cubtron Z': Odcinek specjalny wykonany techniką stop-motion z użyciem wycinanych z papieru postaci. Reżyserem odcinka był Rob Shaw. *'2015: Oh, I've finally Found a Bitcoin!': Przekształcony fragment odcinka Bootled Up Inside w którym Pop odnajduje monetę z "B" na awersie, rzekomą część wirtualnej waluty. Nagranie nie ukazało się na YouTube, jedynie na oficjalnej stronie HTF. *'2015: Hot Tub Shake': Nagranie typu Harlem Shake (typowa sytuacja nagle przeradzająca się w taneczną imprezę w rytm dynamicznej muzyki) w wykonaniu Przyjaciół z Wesołego Lasu. J.w. film nie został umieszczony na oficjalnym kanale YouTube. *'2016: LOVE-A-THON': w tej kompilacji zawarto odcinki zwykłe oraz specjalne o tematyce walentynkowej. *'2017: King Of The Sagues': Ten Bohater wybiera się z wiatrem. Blurb! Są to wybrane odcinki serii internetowej oraz telewizyjnej z dodanymi "bańkami" zawierającymi wiadomości od twórców. Mogą one komentować bieżącą sytuację w odcinku, zawierać żart, ciekawostkę, zwrócenie uwagi widza na błąd w oglądanym materiale, lub w inny sposób uatrakcyjniających odcinek. Wersje Blurb! starszych odcinków pierwotnie wykonanych w proporcji 4:3 i jakości 480p zostały zremasterowane w 16:9 i 1080p. Odcinki, dla których przygotowano wersje Blurb! : *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya *Class Act *Blind Date *Can't Stop Coffin *We're Scrooged! *Just Desert *Stealing the Spotlight *Wrath of Con *Nuttin' but the Tooth *Eyes Cold Lemonade *Shard at Work *The Way You Make Me Wheel *Take a Hike *Let It Slide *Brake The Cycle *All Flocked Up *I Nub You *Something Fishy *Without A Hitch *Swelter Skelter *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya *Suck It Up *See You Later, Elevator *Peas in a Pod *Keepin' it Reel *Hello Dolly *Read 'em and Weep *Icy You *Remains to be Seen Smoochies Pierwotnie były to umieszczane na oficjalnej stronie internetowej HTF interaktywne filmy, gdzie widz miał możliwość podarowania postaci jednego z trzech przedmiotów i wywołania w ten sposób interakcji, kończącej się nieodmienne widowiskową śmiercią. Wraz z gruntowną przebudową strony, Smoochies zostały usunięte a wersja możliwa do obejrzenie na YouTube stanowi spójny film, prezentujący konsekwencje wszystki wyborów, oraz animacje bezczynności, które postać odgrywała gdy widz nie podejmował decyzji przez określony czas. Lista Smoochies: *Cuddles' Pet Smoochie *Giggles' Valentine Smoochie *Toothy's Easter Smoochie *Petunia's Summer Smoochie *Nutty's Party Smoochie *Sniffles' Science Smoochie *Flaky's Baseball Smoochie *Pop's BBQ Smoochie *Mime's Olympics Smoochie *Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie *Cub's Christmas Smoochie Kringles To krótkie, około minutowej długości, klipy publikowane w okresie świątecznym, w typowy dla HTF sposób przekazujące świąteczne morały: *Reindeer Kringle *Kringle Tree / Tree Kringle *Kringle Feast / Kitchen Kringle *Kringle Karols / Caroling Kringle *Kringle Frosty / Ski Kringle *Kringle Presents / Train Kringle *Strain Kringle *Chill Kringle *Sight Kringle *Star Kringle Ka-Pow! - Action Series To zbiór serii, a w zasadzie odcinków będące spin-offami Happy Tree Friends. W ramach Ka-Pow! trzy znane z show postacie: Flippy, Splendid, oraz mająca tam występ cameo Buddhist Monkey wystąpiły w nastawionych na wartką akcję klipach wykonanych w odmiennym stylu graficznym. Jedyną miniserią trwających dłużej niż jeden odcinek jest ta z Buddhist Monkey. Odcinek z The Mole, zatytułowany Mole in the City, nie jest uznawany za część Ka-Pow! jako, że został opublikowany znacznie wcześniej. * Flippy - W.A.R (Weaponized Animal Regiment) Journal, jedyny odcinek Operation: Tiger Bomb. Odcinek ukazuje przyczynę zespołu stresu pourazowego u Flippy-ego. * Splendid - SSSSSuper Squad, jedyny odcinek Mirror Mirror. * Buddhist Monkey - Three Courses of Death. HTF Break Krótkie, około minutowej długości, materiały będące swego rodzaju "odcinkami w pigułce", przygotowywane dla stacji telewizyjnej G4 w 2005 roku, prawdopodobnie jako przerywniki. Ostatecznie z pomysłu zrezygnowano. Lista: *Seize the Day *Chore Loser *Deck the Halls *We Wish You *Happy New Year *Take Your Seat *Moppin Up *Bite Sized *Pop & Corn *Butter Me Up *Cheesy Does It *Tunnel Vision *Claw Love Bites Klipy o tematyce walentynkowej, prezentujące parę zakochanych, którym nieodmiennie przydarza się coś złego. *Cold Hearted *Sea of Love *I Heart U *On My Mind *My Better Half Zobacz też *Lista odcinków *Gry oparte na uniwersum Przyjaciół z Wesołego Lasu Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki nieregularne